


Staying strong

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story Emma gets the news that she has breast cancer and has to start Chemo but the same day she gets the news she gets a visit from a kid who claims to be hers and wants her to go home with him.  She takes him home and winds up staying longer then planned.</p><p>But now that she is in storybrooke, what will happen? she's not getting the treatment she needs to battle the cancer, so how long does she have before it finally consumes her? Will she survive or will it eventually kill her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying strong

Emma was taking a shower when she found a rather large lump in her breast horrified. She turned the water off threw on her clothes and headed for the Doctors office, already calling ahead to make the appointment. Once inside the doctor did several different tests on her.

Emma was sent home after the testing was over “we'll call you when we find a diagnosis for you.”

Emma sighed and went home and changed into a nice red dress and heels and went out, she was supposed to have a date that night so she might as well try to enjoy it, it was her birthday after all.

Emma walked in to the restaurant for her blind date, and sees a guy sitting alone,

“Emma?” The man asked.

“You look a bit relieved!” Emma observed

“Well it is the internet sometimes pictures can be...” The man started blushing slightly embarrssed

“Faked, outdated, stolen from a Victoria secret catalog...So?” Emma finished for him.

“So tell me something about yourself!” Ryan requested.

“oh um, well today's my birthday!” Emma told him

“And your spending it with me? What about your friends?” he asked surprised

“Kind of a loner!” Emma responded

“And...you don't like your family?”

“None to like” Emma shot back

“Oh come on everyone has family?” He countered

“Ah but not everybody knows who they are!” Emma countered back 

“Ready to Run yet?” She asked.

“Oh, not a chance. You, Emma, are, by far, the sexiest friendless orphan that I have ever met.” he stated 

“Okay! Your turn. No, wait, let me guess. Um... you are handsome, charming... “ she started

“Keep going!” Ryan responded

“The kind of guy who... and now, stop me if I get this wrong, embezzled from your employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail.”

“What?” Ryan asked

“And the worst part of all this is your wife. Your wife loves you so much that she bailed you out, and how do you repay that loyalty? You're on a date. “ Emma said softly.  
“Who are you” Ryan asked quietly.

“The person who puts the rest of the money up!” Emma responded.

“A bail bondsman”

“A bail bonds person” she responded emphasizing the generalization.

Ryan flips the table and runs from the restaurant. And to his car. And tries to start the car but it wasn't going anywhere. He opens the door to find his wheel booted.

Emma walks calmly to him.

“You don't have to do this I can pay you, I've got money!” He tried

“No you don't. And if you did you should give it to your wife to take care of your family.”

“The hell you know about family?”

She slams his face against the steering wheel. “Nothing.”

She then goes back to her apartment and slips out of her heels, and heads to the kitchen where she takes out a cup cake with a candle with the number 28 stuck in it.

She lights it and then sits there with her elbows folded on the table and her head on her elbows as she stared at the lit candle.

Another birthday alone she thought. Just then her phone rings.

She picks up and answers “Dr. Chapman!” she said quietly as the voice on the other end spoke up.

“I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have tested positive for Cancer! And it's strong as it can be, we will need to start scheduling you to start chemotherapy treatments right away!”

Hanging up she sits back down with her gourmet cupcake staring at it while trying not to cry, trying her best to stay as strong as she could, she continues to struggle to not break down.

“Another banner year...” She closed her eyes for a moment and blows out the candle.

And the doorbell rings.

Emma gets up and opens the door to find a small boy standing on her doorstep.

"Are you Emma Swan?" 

"Yeah, but who are you?" 

"Hi, i know this may sound crazy but my name is Henry, I'm your son!" 

The boy walks in entering her apartment 

"hey kid, i don't have a son!" 

the boy sighed "ten years ago did you give up a baby for adoption? that was me!" 

"Hold on i'll be right back!" she hurries to the bathroom where she leans against the door trying to clear her head and think about what she should do now. She had given a child up years ago, but she had never expected him to come back and find her! 

"do you have any juice? never mind found some!" 

She finally comes out of the bathroom "who sent you here, is this some kind of sceme to make some kind of money cause what ever your selling i'm not buying kid! what do you want from me?" 

"I want you to come home with me!" 

"Okay kid i'm calling the cops!" 

"And i'll tell them you kidnapped me!" 

"and they will believe you because i'm your birthmother." 

"you know kid i have a secret power so that i can tell when anyone is lying, and kid you are!" 

"please don't call the cops!" 

"okay kid where's home?"

"storybrooke, Maine!" 

Henry responded.


End file.
